


We are the Wraiths (DISCONTINUED)

by minntastical



Series: Overwatch Collection [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Ghostly people, Mystery, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Talon - Freeform, Tentacles, Vulgarities, Wisps, alot of awkwardness though, gabriel and his wisps, no romance sorry, not canon, seishin and her wisps, slight angst, this is not porn, two ghostly friends, wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical
Summary: There's another similar ghostly presence haunting the old Overwatch base and Talon decides to send Reaper himself to check. The infamous mercenary meets Seishin there, an older version of his 'model' who tells him that Mercy wasn't responsible for his state. Together, they slowly try to uncover the piece of shit who turned them into what they are today.[In light of the new hero release: Moira, this story is not canon]





	1. Seishin

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : 
> 
> 1\. I'm playing with a Reaper theory in this series and it might make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> 2\. (16/11/17) Turns out Reaper has some links to the new hero: Moira. Since I created this awhile ago, this short series will NOT be canon.

This mission that Talon put him on, he knows next to nothing about it. No target, no characteristics, no trais, no attire, _zilch_. Reaper's extremely unnerved, not used to having this little information about his operations.

Sombra though, the woman on top on the food chain in the world of hacking, managed to squeeze out a little something for him. Just a little.

And it said alot, and gave two possibilities. Either Talon had no idea what the fuck they were looking at themselves and opted to ask him to investigate for them, or this shit was so top secret that they could only trust him.

Reaper scoffs underneath his mask at the latter. 

Sombra's delicate fingers flies over the keyboard, trying to bring up the slide that she discovered yesterday while doing the digging.

"Oops," she teases, "I forgot where I put it in."

If not for the relationship Reaper had with her, he would have torn her head off.

"Don't waste my time, Sombra," Reaper growls, wisps seeping from the holes of his mask in warning. Sombra shivers exaggeratedly, trying to act fearful, " _Sí, sí,_   _mí rey_."

She brings it up with another two clicks, and uses her fingers to expand the slide. Only two lines on it. It's _that_ little.

"Unidentified organism sighted in old Overwatch HQ," Sombra reads out and raises a brow at Reaper, "similar composition to specimen 444."

Sombra minimises the slide, and throws Reaper a very amused expression. He can see the twinkle in her eyes, and the _burning_ curiosity.

Heck, Reaper is intrigued himself. He turns around, heading for the hangar because he hasn't been this interested in anything for awhile and he wants to leave immediately for it.

"Fill me in later, _amigo_!" Sombra yells behind him.

* * *

The crew that flies him to Switzerland is the usual but no one speaks to him unless necessary. Reaper doesn't mind. There's no need for unnecessary chatter.

It's not a long flight. They reach Switzerland in no time and soon enough, the dropship takes advantage of the landing pad in the HQ's plaza.

It literally pains him, to be back here. Reaper wants to think no further than the objective of his coming.

Reaper walks off the landing pad and behind him, the dropship's lights turn off for a bit of stealth. People would start to question if they saw a dropship lurking around the abandoned base of Overwatch.

Where to even start? What was he even looking for? Annoyance bubbles in his chest again at the lack of information.

Reaper resorts to drifting through the main building first. Half of it is rubble, spilling onto the plaza grounds with wires protruding all over. Reaper can see the rooms inside, torn in half from the explosion.

Nothing noteworthy, besides stacks and stacks of documents and loose sheets about adminstration and whatnot. Reaper finally halts outside the one room on the top floor he doesn't want to go in. He curses underneath his mask, composes himself from the anger and despair, and enters.

The entire back wall is blown off, just as he thought so, and the glass windows are dangling precariously by the metal edges. Jack Morrison's chair is lying on its side, the leather cracked and tearing. Papers on the UN and other shit Reaper didn't want to see, are all over the dusty floor and his desk.

His body hurts again, and so does his heart.

Seeing nothing of importance, Reaper jumps out through the gaping hole in the wall and collapses into black fog just as he reaches the ground.

He doesn't want to stay any longer in this bloody place, so he tries to think objectively. Where would a ghost like him go?

Administration is number one but Reaper is done with that blasted building. Engineering? Maybe he could've been from that department. Then again, he could have been from any other department.

His mind tells him the medical department. That was the first place he went back to when he had become this thing. Hopefully the person he's looking for has the same logic. 

Reaper mumbles more curses, and drifts to the medical wing. He stands outside, facing the tattered building with hatred boiling in his veins.

_Let's get this over with._

The first place he makes his way to is the damn doctor's office of course. It's untouched by the explosion, but still messy inside which is very unlike the doctor to do so. Then again, she had to leave in a hurry to... Reaper hisses at the thought.

_Where are you?_

Just as he wondered, it appeared.

A chilling breeze, all too familiar to him, blows at his back and Reaper turns to face the doorway. His nanites are ready to form his shotguns.

Reaper reluctantly admits that the thing is more ghostly than he ever will be, or tried to be. The mass of shadows, mist and fog slides into the room across the carpeted floor. The colour is a sickly grey and the whole mass seems to glitch as it splutters uncontrollably, leaving uneven trails of broken segmented wisps in its wake.

Reaper watches in awe at the very thing in the whole world that is _like_ him, but yet not so. This one seemed...ill. Something's wrong with it.

It pools a distance away from Reaper, whose nanites have eased at the sight of something familiar.

"A-aaaah, loook at yooou," it speaks suddenly, the voice mechanical and electronical, sounding like something like only a programmed voice would.

But it's a female. Reaper is somewhat stunned by this fact.

"Sso per-fect," she murmurs, the mass morphing into a silhouette of a woman, and a tentacle extends towards him, curious to his perfect form. Reaper takes notes on as much of her physical appearance as possible, but it was hard when the place where her face would be was smooth with no creases. The sight was starting to creep him out.

"Who are you?" Reaper asks, no trace of hostility in his tone as it normally has. He feels true pity for the one in front of him, knowing the pain.

"Theey c-caalled mme Seishin."

"Who is 'they'? Angela and her damn buddies?" Reaper pressed, fury churning in his body.

Seishin laughs, spurts of 'ha' echoing against the walls. "Youu thiiink shee did tthis?" she snaps angrily.

" _Who_ then?" Reaper presses, if not Angela then who? Was she not the one who turned him into _this_? Who else? Who?

"Go-o asssk Taaalonn," she hisses at him. Horror dawns upon him.

The silhouette disappears back into a pool of wisps and Reaper panics. "Don't leave," he quickly says.

"For y-you to brring me baaack to thaat place? NOOOOOOO!" she screams, the pitch of her voice cutting in Reaper's ears. He bends over slightly at the siren-like scream.

"They won't find you," Reaper tries to convince. For some reason, he can't let her go. Someone who's in the exact same pain that he's in and someone so similar to him, he won't let her go.

"I won't let them find you."

"What ddo youu even neeed me fooor?" she asks instead.

"We'll...find out what happened to us. We'll do something about it." Now he's just begging. Why does he want her to go back with him? Do what anyway?

Reaper pushes away the anger he's now feeling towards Talon. He has to make sure she comes back with him.

She's silent, contemplating. He knows she's sick and tired of being alone because he was too, until Talon found him. He hid from the world for ages because he'd hated what he had become.

"Come with me," he says again.

"Yoou willl haaand mee overr too theem," she starts again, "theey'd beeen lookkking for me wwhen I raan." Her voice betrays her fear this time.

Sometimes Reaper wishes he doesn't have his mask on so people could see his real emotions. Right now, he's genuine. How does he show that he's genuine?

"Please," he finally begs, "come with me."

Seishin doesn't answer again and Reaper prays she says yes.

Instead of replying, the mist swirls and curls towards him, hugging his neck like a neck-rest cushion. Reaper is once again, stunned.

She doesn't say anything further, and Reaper leaves it at that, quickly drifting back to the dropship because he needs Sombra's help in this mess.

"Boss," the crew greets as he steps on. Reaper gives a nod in acknowledgment and the crew went back to their business. He can feel Seishin coil tighter around his neck, feeling scared. He hums to soothe her.

A cool tentacle brushes against his neck in thanks. It sends shivers down his spine.

When Reaper reaches the base, he makes sure to create more wisps around his mask, blending Seishin in.

He's immediately stopped by his superior, who quickly reminds him to get a report done. Reaper growls at him, rumbling out a 'yes' before hurrying discreetly back to Sombra.

The girl is spinning on her chair like a top when Reaper comes in, obviously bored by the lack of things to do. At the sight of her friend though, she halts in her twirling and sits up right eagerly.

" _Amigo_!" she says excitedly, "what did you find?"

Seishin coils tighter in protest, anger and betrayal. She thinks Reaper will hand her over to this strange woman.

"She's going to help us," Reaper murmurs. Sombra frowns in confusion.

Seishin doesn't move for awhile, then she uncoils herself and falls to the floor, morphing once again into her unstable silhouette. Sombra claps at the sight, "you found it."

" _Her_ ," Reaper corrects. The hacker grins, "looks like somebody made a new friend."  
  
"Iss thhe room sooundproof?" Seishin asks. Sombra scoffs, "of course it is. I made sure of it."

"She says Talon did this to her." Seishin nods again rather vigorously, and she clenches her fists in visible anger.

"Huh, is that so? And I thought it was the little doctor who did this, as you told me, Reaper. I'll see what I can find out," Sombra whirls back to her set-up, hand cupping her chin and in thought. "It's gonna take me awhile though, considering what happened the last time."

What happened the last time was that she got careless. Sombra had been snooping around on Talon's database and someone noticed.

"That is your fault alone," Reaper scolds. Sombra shrugs.

"Anyway, I suggest you keep her with you, it's gonna look weird if I have a puddle of fog in the corner of my room."

Seishin looks insulted, creases finally appearing near at what-looks-like her eyebrows.

"Theey caalled me Seishin," she informs Sombra. The hacker gives a nod in acknowledgment and Seishin proceeds to wrap herself back around Reaper's neck.

"I'll get you when I have something."

* * *

Reaper brings Seishin over to his room, which is considerably larger than most agents since he had established a better reputation for himself.

Once Reaper closes and locks the door, Seishin drifts to the sofa in her mass, looking pretty contented for pool of fog.

"Tell me what you remember," he starts. Shit, he should have done this with Sombra so her search will be easier.

Seishin morphs into her silhouette, lying down with her head on the armrest as a pillow. "I doon't rememmber the place looking like thiss one. But it's also underground."

So not Talon's HQ, which was strange considering important experiments are normally done in the main place.

"Your voice is better," Reaper notes. Seishin nods, "the moore human form I take on, the better it gets. Same thing goes with food."

Right, he didn't notice the increase in features on her face and body.

"You _do_ have a human form right?".

Seishin looks solemn, "yes."

Reaper doesn't enquire further, changing the topic. "You can take my bed," he offers, "I'll take the sofa."

As expected, Seishin shakes her head. What not expected though, was for her to say that the both of them could share the King size bed.

And Reaper had thought women were more...he didn't know the word.

"Up to you," he says in the end, somehow getting more flustered than her.

Seishin seems to notice, and flashes a open-mouthed smile that is just a curved indent on her smooth face. Reaper is creeped out.

He would ask her about her true name but he decides against it, standing up to leave his room to get food for the both of them.

"Don't leave too long," Seishin says worriedly. "Give me fifteen minutes," he replies.

And fifteen minutes later, he drops two unconscious bodies onto his living room floor. Seishin sits up on the sofa, the indents for her eyes increasing in depth, her hunger prominent.

"Take your pick," he says. The two men he brought back were targets he was supposed to get rid of anyway. Kill two birds with one stone. And Talon never minded this.

Seishin picks the man dressed in the still-crisp and pressed black suit. He was a member of high-sociey in Russia that someone wanted to rid. Reaper didn't care for the backstory.

Reaper grabs the other male and the both of them dig in at the same time. Seishin though, did so with more ferocity, which surprises Reaper.

Everything down to his bones were sucked clean off and absorbed by her nanites, who went from the sickly colour to a healthier shade of grey, almost nearing black. When Gabriel fed, he only took the essence, the soul.

Her face is also beginning to truly form now, and she begins to resemble a moving statue. Reaper doesn't know how to bring up the issue of her getting some clothes on.

"You're not going to finish? What a waste," she says.

"I only need the soul."

"Huh, how efficient. Of course you only need that."

Seishin literally grabs his meal, and devours the entire body in five seconds. The bones fall to the ground like rain.  
  
Reaper throws them into the trash and heads to his closet to change into something more comfortable. He worries about his face so he keeps the mask on.

He sits back down beside Seishin on the sofa, flicking the television on for some noise to cover the silence. Seishin watches him.

"Why don't you take your mask off?" Fuck. He was hoping for her not to ask.

"Self-conscious," he half-jokes. He earns a chuckle from her.

Her hands reach for the edges of his mask, and Reaper grabs her hands in retaliation, only for her hands to crumble into wisps at his touch. "Don't," he warns.

"You and I are the same thing. There is nothing to be afraid of," she argues.

_Yea right, at least you still have a proper face._

Reaper considers though, because he was getting a little stuffy from behind the white bone.

Slowly, he slides the mask of his face, reluctantly showing himself.

The first thing she says is, "ah, how pretty."

Behind the mask, he is Reaper. Now, he is an edited version of Gabriel Reyes, with slightly more emotion than Reaper. So he gawks at Seishin's words.

"How...how is this...?" Gabriel mumbles.

Seishin blinks, "your eyes. It's pretty."

_What the fuck._

Gabriel can't take anymore of this nonsense in a day, so he silently accepts her compliment and pays more attention to the TV.

After fifteen minutes of stoning at the television, Gabriel concludes that Seishin's spirit animal is a cat.

The woman's got herself snuggled up to his side at some point, before lying with her back on his arm and her head resting against his shoulder. She had rested her legs across his lap too, and even had her head on his lap directly. What is with this woman?

Gabriel's getting slightly annoyed. How is she so chill?

"For such a stone cold, highly-praised, mercenary..." she taunts, poking Gabriel's cheek with one of her greyish-black wisps, "you're easy to get riled up."

_This...this WOMAN!_

"Alright, _look_ ," Gabriel waves her wisp away, "I'd like some personal space. You're invading it."

Seishin smiles, "I know." Gabriel stares at her, trying to conjure up an image where he's tearing her fucking throat out.

She shifts again, to position number two. "Thank you for not handing me up to them."

Gabriel calms down, humming in acknowledgment.

"I thought that woman was your boss."

"Sombra is nowhere near, and never, being my boss."

"The Little Shadow," Seishin mumbles.

Gabriel cackles, "I can't wait for you to call her that."

"Will she kill me?"

"You can't be killed."

"True. But her wrath seems like something nobody wants to ever witness."

Gabriel pauses to think, "nah."

Seishin remains silent for awhile, before she speaks up again. "Um," she finally betrays some sense of awkwardness, "do you have extra clothes?"

He thought she'd never ask. Gabriel hops off the sofa quickly, grabbing at a random tshirt and boxer shorts for the slightly smaller woman.

Seishin slips them on immediately and Gabriel wonders briefly about underwear but decides to leave that to Sombra. He doesn't want to breach that topic of discussion. Some clothes is better than no clothes. Also, it seems that more feeding helps Seishin in controlling her human form.

Seishin mumbles her thanks before snuggling up to him again. Gabriel doesn't know whether to savour this close contact that he hasn't had in a while or smack her off him.

* * *

Night falls, and Seishin retreats to the bedroom to start ahead on sleep. Gabriel hangs around in the kitchen, earpiece in his left ear and in touch with Sombra.

"Got anymore information out of her?"

"She only said that she doesn't remember the place looking like this."

"I need more than that, Reaper."

"She's uncomfortable. I don't want to rush her."

"Wow," she pauses, "since when you  _care_?"

Gabriel swallows thickly.

"I-"

"No need to answer that, Gabriel~" Sombra drawls.

"Don't make me walk over and kill you," he threatens.

"Hah, so scary! I fear for my life!"

"Sombra."

"Alright, alright," she relents, "a little fun fact I found though."

"What is it?"

"Seishin is Japanese. The word that is. It means 'spirit'."

_Spirit. Huh._

"Something more useful?" Gabriel asks.

"Patience, _mí rey_. All good things come in...eh, I forgot the phrase. You get what I mean."

"Goodbye," and he actually hangs up.

He steps into the bedroom, and Seishin is sleeping on the left half of the bed. She's taken on more human form now, with her hair splayed out on the pillow in actual strands than just the lump of fog earlier. She's got a hand underneath the pillow and another resting on the bed. Overall, her form is still greyish-black, which will make anyone piss themselves seeing her walk about at night.

Gabriel moves to shift the covers over her, before he awkwardly climbs in on the right side. He makes sure to create as much distance as possible, before he sinks into unnecessary sleep he doesn't need, besides just to pass time.


	2. Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special mention to Ramius because your comment was motivation. Thank you.

Seishin wakes what feels like a mere few minutes later, her being still not used to the seemingly peaceful and safe surroundings. Every bit of her is still on high alert and will be so until she leaves this bloody place.

She hasn't slept in such a comfortable, clean bed in a very very long time so she stretches and kneads the material with every fiber and nanite of her being, savouring the smooth soft sheets. Even the sound of the cloth rubbing against her is peaceful to her ears. This is what she's been missing. A _bed_.

Seishin sits up and eyes the windows, ignoring the blanket sliding off the bed that she doesn't even remember snuggling beneath. There's no light spilling in from under the closed curtains, so it must be the early morning.

Reaper, the other wraith who had taken her in, is sleeping soundly on the other end of the bed, unnaturally far away from her. She chuckles at how conscious he is, but greatly appreciates the respect that he gives her. It's been a while.

She loses her humanoid form, collapses into her familiar and more comfortable mass of fog, and slides into the small kitchen, reforming again at the fridge. She opens the door of the machine, hoping for some dismembered limbs she could feed on. Seishin finds nothing, and is disappointed. Does Reaper not keep snacks around? Doesn't he get hungry? Seishin turns away from the fridge, not worrying too much about her hunger levels because its still low enough.

She makes sure the bedroom door is closed before proceeding to sit on the sofa, Reaper's shirt bundling up at her waist. Seishin turns on the television and listens intently to the news channel, interested in the world. When she'd been drifting around on her own, she could only gather minute information from the old newspapers or small chatter among the humans. Even so, she was extremely outdated.

Couple of stuff about politicians and mending relationships between some countries, something pertaining to food and nutrition, something about property prices. Seishin concludes that she must be somewhere in Europe, considering the weird unknown language and the westerners on the screen, and switches the television off.

She wants to explore the Talon base, which is a risky move, but she's extremely curious. Maybe _this_ was the place where it all happened? Just that she couldn't recognise it any longer? Had Talon upgraded this much? How long has it even been?

Seishin drifts to the main door, truly tempted to leave and float around the base. There will be cameras but she will be careful. She won't let herself get caught. She will never. Not again.

She morphs to her human form, her _true_ form and almost immediately, she feels uncomfortable and exposed. Even if there's no one around but her to see.

The ring of stitches that wraps around her left arm is painful to look at, painful to think about. Seishin looks down at the rest of her body, lifting the shirt to see.

While Reaper is concerned about his damaged and apparently to him, 'monstrous' face, what Seishin worries about is her body.

The scars are numerous, and concentrate in areas like across her chest and stomach. They are small and short in length but horrendously-looking in a cluster. Brown, pink and red. Some of the skin had formed over dried blood. Her legs have some too, long and jagged, _ugly_. She looks like a monster. Girls are not supposed to look like this. Girls are supposed to have smooth, soft and flawless skin. Not like hers. Seishin's skin is damaged, rough and scarred.

She grimaces, and pulls the shirt back down. This is why she prefers to stay in her ghostly form. There'd be nothing to see, feel or think about.

But she can pose as a Talon agent like this and wander around. She's going to need proper clothes though...

"...Seishin?"

Shit. She panics, collapsing back into her mists before turning around to face Reaper.

She hopes- No, she _prays_ he didn't see anything.

"You were going to leave," Gabriel notes, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. Body language told her that he wasn't happy.

"A dumb move," she murmurs. If he'd seen her human form, he didn't mention it. Thank god.

" _You know it_ ," he snaps, "you could have just told me. I will take you."

Gabriel watches as her shoulder slump, looking dejected. He wonders if his tone was too harsh. "I got too curious, I'm sorry. Will you bring me around?" she asks meekly.  
  
Yesterday she was acting so bold and today she's like a whole new person. Gabriel is confused.

He doesn't reply, collapsing into his own pool of mist to reform as the Reaper. He flexes his fingers and body to adjust in the tight attire. Black wisps swirl and turn into milky ones as his mask forms on his face.

The atmosphere completely changes. Seishin dislikes this side of the wraith that brought her back here. Cold and emotionless. Inhumane. When he convinced her to come back, his voice betrayed the depth of his emotions. There is more to him than he realises or allows. Seishin wonders why he hides behind the mask. Is the reason somewhat similar to hers in nature?

Without further ado, she assumes her position around his neck, hiding her broken trails of smoke as much as possible.

The current time is 0537hrs and the base is quiet except for the whir of security cameras and occasional personnel and agents. Seishin is glad she didn't step out on her own after all, there are actually too many cameras and people for her to avoid. A worse fate would have befallen her if she got caught. And Reaper would be dragged in to her mess. He'd been sweet to her so far, she can't get him into trouble.

He starts from the hangar, the entry point, drifting around the area to let Seishin see as much as possible, without looking too awkward. The woman whispers directions to him, and Reaper follows like a robot.

They move from the hangar to the canteen, to the gym and the ranges. Nothing familiar to her at all. Could she have forgotten everything? Locked away everything and anything related to her procedure? Or is this base truly not the one where everything happened?

"Arre there laabs here?" she asks and Reaper notices the change in her voice. She needs to eat already? It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. "I can try the medical department," Reaper says and heads towards the place.

Heading to the bay at this time will look suspicious, but Reaper _is_ always suspicious, so he concludes that it'll be fine.

He drifts through the corridors, turning multiple times til he reaches the ominous metal arch that signifies the start of the medical wing. A growl comes from Seishin, and he doesn't know if its because she's afraid, hungry or mad.

There are a few nurses running their early morning shifts, and they look away when Reaper makes his way through to the main lobby. Seishin whispers to him to slow down, and she eyes the inside of the rooms carefully, trying to recall anything.

"Reaper," someone purrs.

Seishin jolts in her position and Reaper curses internally, blowing out more mists around his neck to hide Seishin's sudden movement. The problem is that she's hungry again, so her form will be more glitchy and greyish. Anyone as observant as Widowmaker would be able to notice something.

"Why the early visit?" she asks, curiosity clear in her tone. Seishin stills around his neck and watches the purple-skinned woman. Holy hell, what did Talon do to _her_?

"You?" Reaper asks instead. The woman rolls her eyes, knowing that he's trying to avoid the subject. "The regular," she finally answers, running her hands through her dark purplish-black hair. A nurse walks by and they nod at each other.

Reaper has got nothing else to say, and proceeds to slide right by her. Seishin immediately relaxes. Reaper hums, trying to soothe her again.

"Ah, Reaper. That reminds me..." she calls out again. Reaper growls impatiently, halting.

"Sombra wants to see you. Says she got something, not sure what she's talking about." Reaper doesn't need to turn his back to face her to see Widowmaker's curious face. He's seen it before - the curl of her lips, the twinkle in her eyes. Looking sly as a fox. This side of hers is dangerous.

"Mind sharing?" she tries to push. " _No_ ," Reaper hisses almost immediately. Seishin slaps his neck with a chilly unstable tentacle of hers, chiding him for his response. React like that and this purple-skinned woman will definitely know something is up, and Seishin wants to keep her existence here as low profile as possible. Sombra was already a huge risk and this new one doesn't look like the type to keep her mouth shut.

Reaper drifts away, trying to look as un-suspicious as possible now. Seishin scowls at him before turning her attention back to the wards and rooms.

The purple woman's words bring a thought and Seishin presses a wavering tentacle to the back of his neck, experimenting.

_Can you get into the surgery rooms?_

Reaper nearly jumps at the sudden invasion of his mind. His privacy feels horribly invaded and his body burns with discomfort. But he notices that this voice of hers seems to be the true human one, unlike whatever he'd heard so far whenever she speaks. Reaper could listen to her all day. Her voice is like silk, gentle and smooth. A tinge of authority.... Grounded? How does he describe this? Silvery? It is pleasant to his ears.

 _I'll try_.

Seishin notices the tension, and that his shoulders are stiff.

_Do you want me to stop?_

A pause. A turn to the left. Then,

 _Yes_.

His voice is also new to her. It doesn't rumble like in real life, which is unfortunate because Seishin finds it rather sexy.

She retracts her wisp immediately. She should have asked first. The female wraith snuggles at his neck as an apology. Reaper is somehow disgusted and flustered at the same time.

He somehow makes it to one of the surgical rooms and Seishin has to stop herself from unwinding herself around Reaper's neck to explore.

The room is chilly, even for the two of them and they both shudder simultaneously.

It looks like it was left in a hurry. Which is bad. The surgical instruments are dripping with stale oxidising blood and the metallic smell is strong. The green bed (or chair or table, Reaper doesn't know the terminologies) is no exception, with a few brown bloody patches at the place where the legs and head are supposed to be.

Seishin regards the room as eerie. Nothing captures her interests so she whispers to Reaper to leave. The atmosphere was making her uncomfortable. And hungry. The bloody patches on the green bed had spurred her hunger. She needs food or she'll be going into that state again. Where she doesn't know who she is or what she's doing.

0710hrs. Reaper wonders if Sombra is awake by now. She should be if she was able to speak to Widowmaker.

"I'm heading to Sombra's," he mutters. Seishin shakes her head, and Reaper feels her mass rub against his neck. "I need to eat," she whispers a little urgently, hoping he will understand. Reaper almost sighs in annoyance. "Then we'll get back to my place first." Seishin nods again.

Reaper hurries back to his room, drops Seishin off and looks for Mikhil.

He finds him in the common room, passed out on the couch with glass bottles dangling from his hands. Reaper kicks him awake.

Mikhil gurgles, "...wha...what?"

"I need breakfast."

The thirty five year old man reluctantly pulls himself up into a seating position on the couch, slowly fishing out for his communicator. Reaper growls in warning about his speed.

"I just woke up...patience..." he mumbles. Reaper would have blown his head off if he didn't realise how groggy Mikhil is to have spoken to him like that.

"Uh..." Mikhil pauses, looking through assignments on his communicator, "there's one nearby. A Mister Erebus... I can't pronounce his last name. He's a real chatter, telling me about the target who's been fucking his girlfriend behind his back. What's her name? Nyx or something. But anyway, you're going for a Riley Masso."

"One more."

Mikhil stares at him, "why aren't you getting hungrier nowadays. You need to watch your weight."

Reaper glares at him. Mikhil had better beg for his life once he sobers up at 11am.

"Ah, this one is better. Mister-"

" _Send_ me the coordinates," Reaper hisses and leaves, slamming the common room door behind him. Too much talking. He wants to get back as soon as possible so he can find Sombra.

Reaper waits at the hangar for the message. His crew is not up yet so he'll get there himself. He gets it about five minutes later and quickly boards his dropship.

* * *

Seishin waits in her glitchy greyish-black mass, huddled in the farthest corner of the living room, growling and hissing. The walls around her are darkened, almost black, by her spilling mists and tendrils.

Reaper didn't see her when he opened the door, occupied with dragging the bodies inside. When he finally turns around to call for the female, Seishin is already upon the nearest corpse, her entire mass blanketing the man and absorbing. The dead man is reduced to a thin layer of flesh and tissue within seconds.

Seishin pauses, and raises her smoky head from the rotting corpse and screeches like a witch, one deformed clawed hand reaching out to Reaper. He realises one corpse will not be enough for her.

Reluctantly, and childishly, Reaper kicks the other (meant for _him_ ) towards her. Her clawed hand slams down onto the stomach of the woman, and blood sprays onto his ceiling.

* * *

It's a blank space in her memories, every time this happens. She'd blink back, sometimes lying face up on the mossy forest floor, or curled up near the noisy river. She could blink back at night under the dark sky with little to no stars, or in the heat of the afternoon with the blazing sun.

If she was lucky, there'd only be one or two skeletons littered around her. The most she consumed in one go was eight, probably a family on a camping trip. Seishin had caught sight of a very small pair of hiking shoes outside one of the broken tents, and had to will herself not to think further. She had never left so fast. Usually she would hang around in case there were some witnesses or leftovers.

When she blinks back into Reaper's apartment, she doesn't understand anything again.

Reaper had changed back into Gabriel, donning a slightly ripped white tee and jogger pants. He was aggressively sulking and scrubbing at his bloodied ceiling when he notices Seishin's confused expression.

"Welcome back," he almost snaps at her.

Seishin looks down to find herself on the sofa. Her heartbeat spikes, as she realises she's flesh and whole. How did she-

She snarls, animal-like and startling Gabriel so much that he almost trips over his own feet (while standing, yes), and quickly condenses into her mass of greyish-black fog.

" _Fucking_ hell! Fuck," she curses for the first time in Gabriel's presence. He's somehow taken aback that she could be capable of speaking such vulgarities. He scoffs at himself.

" _You_ ," she extends a tendril towards him, " saw nothing."

Gabriel doesn't understand, "what? Why? What's wrong? You were covered."

Seishin reforms into her statue-like humanoid form, slipping into his clothes again, and glares fiercely at him, hissing, "my human form. No one is supposed to see it!"

Gabriel is insulted. He drops the wet bloody rag back into the pail, ignoring the splash, and turns to meet her glare, trying to stare her down. "So you can come in here, and get me to take my mask off even though I was uncomfortable but I can't see how you look like?".

Seishin pauses, caught, but for the sake of getting her way she snarls out a 'yes'.

Gabriel's darker side threatens to take over. He could sell her out to Talon any time and she wouldn't be able to do a fucking thing about it. They would have this whole place on lockdown and the only place she could hide is probably the vents, but it'd be easy to push her out. A low dangerous growl erupts from him and Seishin realises she's crossed the line. She turns away, glaring at the kitchen instead.

Gabriel continues to glare at her for another five seconds before he huffs and picks up the rag again. Seishin glances back to him briefly, anger subsiding into guilt.

"Can I help?" she asks timidly. Gabriel points to the skeletons on the floor near the main door. Seishin moves to pick the bones up, carrying as much as she can in her mass and dumping in the bin.

After two trips, Seishin moves back to where Gabriel is, watching as he drags the rag back and forth against his ceiling to try and soak the blood. He isn't making much progress, for the blood that the rag soaked up would only streak across the ceiling again in his next wipe. Seishin smacks his stomach.

Not expecting that, he loses grip on the rag and it falls and stains the wooden floor. Gabriel glares at her again, anger renewed.

Seishin pushes him aside and reaches out to the ceiling. The blood streaks and spots gather into one spot at where her hand is and lift from the ceiling. Seishin absorbs the blood like a vacuum. She does the same for the floor. It's like dessert to her.

Gabriel awkwardly mumbles his thanks, gathering the rag and the bucket. Seishin waits on the sofa while he puts everything away.

He comes out as Reaper and Seishin automatically goes to coils herself around his neck.

He floats down a couple of hallways, each looking just a little bit different than the previous, distinct only by the signs and labels on each door.

But Sombra's door has her name in bright neon purple lights, just like her colour scheme the first time Seishin met her. Reaper knocks on her door three times and waits.

There's the sound of someone falling to the ground and some shuffling before the door is opened slowly, revealing the owner. Sombra blinks rapidly, dazed. Seishin guesses that she just woke up.

" _Amigo_ ," she yawns and scratches her head, "you could have come at a later time."

Reaper doesn't care and pushes through her door. Seishin uses a tendril to slap his neck for being rude.

He moves to sit on her white leather sofa which makes stark contrast with his outfit. Seishin leaves his neck and reforms beside him.

Sombra shuffles back to her bedroom, the door left wide open. Seishin catches a glimpse of a messy bed with the covers strewn about.

"If you have any sign of hunger, any at all, tell me," Reaper says suddenly. He dislikes the way she was earlier. It scares him. That creature is not the Seishin he knows. The female wraith nods, and snuggles up to him like a cat, and Reaper doesn't know what else to do anymore.

Sombra finds her usual high in the ten minutes that she was gone. She smacks the both of them on her couch, gesturing for them to enter her other room with the huge screens and other tech.

"So," she begins, sliding into her cushion-padded chair, "if you didn't know, Seishin, your name is Japanese. It means 'spirit', which is prrretty fitting."

Seishin nods slowly. Japanese. Land of the Rising Sun. Japan...Japanese.

Seishin stiffens. Did she come from there?

Sombra reads the silence right. "I know what you're thinking and yes I did try to dig up on Talon bases in Japan," she says smugly, fingers flying over her keyboard.

But Seishin loses herself. Her brain scrambles to find every and any memory of herself in Japan. Did she take a trip there? Who did she go with? Did she go by herself? Where in Japan did she visit? What prefecture? How did she get taken by Talon? Did no one search for her? Is she Japanese? Where did she come from?

Seishin might be in her statue-like humanoid form with creases and indents for face features, but Reaper can see her panic. It's a familiar sight.

He rests one hand on her cold shoulder as silent comfort.

Sombra doesn't comment on Seishin's internal breakdown and waits for her to come back. Reaper glances at the hacker, thankful for her patience.

Finally, Seishin relaxes. "I don't remember anything about Japan." Sombra waves her hand, telling her it's okay. "I found two small bases, both either near or in Tokyo itself. I hacked around for some records but," the Little Shadow pauses, "I didn't get anything."

"They like to go hardcopy," Reaper mumbles. Sombra snaps her fingers at that.

Seishin hums, "do you know where the places are?".

Sombra winks at her, "I got the coordinates. And they're abandoned. Plus point."

"Then let's go."

Reaper muffles a protest, saying that he still needs to get that report done to write off any suspicions of Seishin wandering around the Swiss Overwatch base. Sombra smacks him in the arm, hurrying him to get it over and done with. Seishin chuckles, she can see the excitement in Sombra's eyes. She wants to know what this is all about as much as Seishin does.

"I wanted to ask..." Sombra starts again when the both of them were about leave. Reaper growls impatiently and Seishin slaps him again for being rude.

"You got a picture of yourself? Or can I get a pic? It'll make my digging _much_ easier, and I might actually find something."

Reaper stays silent. This is something Seishin should decide on her own.

She remains unresponsive for at least two seconds. Sombra and Reaper waits.

"No," is all she says and Reaper turns back around to leave.

* * *

"Will you stop?!" Gabriel half-yells and hisses at Seishin.

The female wraith stops whatever she's doing and stares at Gabriel, the indents on her face, to represent her eyes, going wide.

"What did I do?" she retorts.

She'd curled around his neck, writhing restlessly before shifting to occupy his lap (which troubled Gabriel immensely because he wouldn't know what to do or say if...something happened). Then she left his lap and decided to take up half his desk with her foggy mass, slightly obstructing his vision of his computer screen. Gabriel then guessed Seishin got curious about his report because her entire fucking ass of a foggy body started to cloud his entire screen until he couldn't see anything anymore.

"You're blocking my screen! I can't see anything!".

Seishin stutters, and drifts away exaggeratedly, pulling back each of her tendrils. Gabriel huffs and gets back to his report.

* * *

Seishin decides to tag along when Reaper needs to submit it physically. She listens as he mutters swears and complaints along the way about how he could have just sent it through the bloody email ('make use of technology for fuck's sake').

Reaper had initially opposed viciously when Seishin said she wanted to follow. It's another huge risk. Another dumb move. But he gave in in the end. Seishin wanted to see if his superior could jolt any memories of hers.

" _Mikhil_ ," Reaper rumbles menacingly as he slams the door open to Mikhil's office. Seishin almost laughs, because this Mikhil looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Reaper," he manages to greet, a great amount of respect in his tone. A trembling hand of his reaches to brush his hair back from his face. His eyes are flying everywhere.

"Report," Reaper says and slams the file onto his desk. Mikhil's hand reaches out to grab it, shaking and tentative. Seishin can feel Reaper enjoying his torment.

"A-about just now-"

"I'm taking the ship. Don't bother me," Reaper cuts him off. Huh, Seishin is confused.

Mikhil is confused as well. But then his face morphs back into pure fear. "R-Reap-"

Reaper doesn't wait for him to finish his sentence, leaving halfway with a slam of the door. He cackles and Seishin prods him for an explanation. "Teaching him a lesson," he says. Seishin leaves it at that.

He drifts off to the hangar with Seishin curled comfortably around his neck. The dropship is right where he left it. A mechanic runs by to tell him that they did some checks and Reaper nods at him in acknowledgement.

Once the dropship doors close, Seishin uncurls herself and drops to the floor, still wary of the windows. Reaper punches in the coordinates that Sombra had sent him and they were off in the air.

"Will it be long?" Seishin asks, reforming the minute they were up and away from the base. She studies the area around and officially concludes she was not experimented on here. This base is foreign to her. She has never been here until Reaper brought her.

"Less than five hours. Make yourself comfortable," Gabriel replies, his white mask collapsing from his face into white wisps. He settles on one of the long sofas at the corner of the dropship, ready to nap until the last part of the journey so that he can take over manually.

Seishin hums, and drifts in his direction. She lets her head rest on his shoulder, and then tucked her legs in mermaid-style and folded her arms. She will nap too.

Gabriel realises he can't exactly manually pilot the ship later anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are people here from Start Fresh + people here in general, my national exams have started and will end in a month's time. I actually had my biology practical exam today and I died. But anyway, thanks for sticking round and have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many drafts for this plot and in the end I rewrote everything for the umpteenth time and it's finally up. I still think this needs some beefing up.
> 
> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> I have overwatch and etc nonsense on there. If you guys got any questions (or even requests) pls feel free to ask


End file.
